


Tear Down The Walls

by DrewConrady



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewConrady/pseuds/DrewConrady
Summary: One shot about Eliza from Zombies/Zombies 2 protesting injustice. Goes along with the song zombies by bad wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tear Down The Walls

"We need to fight. They are never going to take us seriously until we stand up for ourselves!" Eliza yelled to the ever growing crowd. Ever since they took Zed to the containment center, over a week ago, she had been out there every day protesting. She couldn't take the inhumane treatment of zombies anymore. Especially when it was happening to someone she loved so deeply. She couldnt even imagine what they were putting Zed through. To many horrible thoughts were running through her head.

_**Another head hangs lowly Child is slowly taken And the violence causes silence Who are we mistaken?** _

As sad and horrified as Eliza was about what happened to Zed. She could not even image what Zevin or Zoey were going through. They had to watch first hand as they dragged Zed away to the containment center. All because he was a zombie out past curfew. All Zoey could do was hold on to her dad in fear as the tears flowed down her face. As much as Zevon cried and pleaded to the Zombie Patrol to let his son go and take him instead his cries fell on deaf ears.

**_But you see, it's not me It's not my family In your head, in your head, they are fighting With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their drones In your head, in your head, they are crying_ **

Eliza looked out to the crowd of zombies and humans alike that where there protesting by her side. It brought tears of happiness and pride to her. She knew they were all risking their reputation and safety just being there.

**_What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh_ **

"Zombies we need to rise up and show them who the real monsters are" Eliza yelled out. Causing everyone to erupt in agreement. As the crowd went wild with excitement Eliza turned around to the guards and waved her arms out across the crowd. She wanted them to know that they were not going anywhere.

_**Another mother's breakin' Heart is takin' over When the violence causes silence We must be mistaken** _

Eliza once again turned around to the guards speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "We do not want violence. We just want to be heard. Zombies are not the monsters you make us out to be. You guys are! You are the ones that put up the walls up around us. We just want our friend to be released . He did NOTHING wrong! Set him free!" The protesters once again erupted in agreement. All the sudden the crowd began to chant "Set him free!"

_**It's the same old theme In two thousand eighteen In your head, in your head, they're still fightin' With their tanks, and their bombs And their guns, and their drones In your head, in your head, they are dyin'** _

"Do you not hear them?" Eliza asked taunting the guards. "SET HIM FREE!" She began to scream.

_**What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh** _

"You can bring your tanks and your bombs. But we will just continue to rise up until you finally wake up and realise we have rights too!" Eliza shouted. She wanted to show them that they weren't going anywhere. That good will always trump evil in the end.

_**It's the same old theme In two thousand eight-teen In your head, in your head, they're dyin'** _

Deep down Eliza was hoping not only would they release Zed but began to realise how horrible they treat zombies. This was only the beginning of her fight for zombie rights.

_**What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie** _


End file.
